


雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️5⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自Lofter水嫩嫩の金可爱 ，应该封你为梗王😁😁





	雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️5⃣️

“只有一次机会，”Tony胳膊撑在Peter耳侧，胸膛起伏，声音颤抖，“现在说不⋯”  
都箭在弦上了，你还妄想退缩一一  
Peter夹住男人腰部的大腿用力，一个反转，将多话的男人压到身下，直接把自己约等于O经验的舌探入Tony口腔，一个深吻堵住他多余的确认。  
渴望的唇甫一相接，Peter就被对方的灵舌缠上，勾挑，吸吮，纠结，轻触，逗弄，戳刺，男人使用了无数手段诱惑他的小爱人，全然不顾他能不能承受。  
光滑白嫩的少年呻吟着诱人的气息，软绵绵地俯下身，将手指插入男人发间，乖巧地任男人热烈地辗转亲吻，纤细的腰身与男人贲起的深蜜色肌肉相贴，温润柔韧弹性十足的触感美妙绝伦，让男人爱不释手，细腻与精壮的迥异风格让结合部位视觉冲击力爆棚，吸引眼球。而骑在男人胯间的翘臀不安份的地一路向下厮磨，让火烧得更旺了。  
又一次悠长的深吻结束，Peter颤抖着双手没有犹豫，扒掉男人的运动裤，露出下面柔滑的已被撑开到形变的黑色内裤，毫不犹豫张开小嘴，舔上那薄薄布料下头角峥嵘的巨物。  
稚嫩的小舌火热又温柔，还带着少年独有的冒失，急切地照顾着整个贲起的形状，当他性感又纯真的炙烈眼神扫来，Tony舒爽而隐忍地连大腿都绷起紧实的线条，他深吸一口气，在心里狠狠骂了句脏话。  
欲求不满的小孩子⋯真带种！  
Tony此时只想埋头苦干X到他哭泣着挣扎求饶。  
可是他真的太好太年轻了，他的未来本应平坦开阔，绝不该包括一个老男人。  
“Hi，kid，it’s enough ，”Tony只手捂住自己湿润的眼眶，“Enough for forever。”  
“⋯Tony？”Peter敏感地察觉到了他的情绪变化一从他腰下抬起头，“对不起，我弄疼你了吗？抱歉你知道我没什么经验，我以后会好好练习⋯”  
男人捞住他，一把拉进怀里，亲吻他高挺的鼻梁，“不，你很好，你一直都很好。不能更好了。”  
“你⋯哭了？”回抱着男人，Peter想抬头，却被Tony死死按住。  
“怎么可能～”  
亲吻蔓廷到脸颊，再到下巴，Tony甚至不知道自己哪来如此多的感情，他以为在慷慨赴死时就看开了一切，没有什么事什么人能再羁绊到他。  
我从没想过还能再活一次，毫不犹豫地抛开妻儿，只为一个可人疼的小孩子⋯  
我一生恣意仼性，从不在乎别人的眼光和感受，可是只有在你眼中，我希望永远保持完美。  
你的灵魂如此美好，弥足珍贵，我想亲自守护，不愿把你让给任何人⋯  
这不是我⋯至少不是一名合格负责任的人生导师，一个正常男人该有的抉择。  
“Kid，你会后悔的⋯”  
环着肩把Peter紧紧抱住，抚摸他棕发的手将他的脸按向锁骨窝，Tony用脸颊轻轻摩蹭他的头发，心情异常复杂。  
“不！”年轻的Spider-Man把自己挣出来，坚定地用他如星般闪耀的眼睛装下男人的迟疑，“不管多少次，翻遍多少宇宙，穿越所有时空，我都要找到你。我爱你，一直爱你，永远爱你！”  
阴影在男孩极至的光明面前无所遁型，像阳光驱散翳霾，在他纯真的世界里，他是唯一信仰。  
“我会一直陪伴你，保护你，信我⋯”吮干男人的泪痕，亲吻他的脸，Peter默默发誓要竭尽所能守护这个历尽苦难却初心不改，一心为人，总把自己排最后的英雄。  
过人的才华让他以凡人之躯硬撼神明，为了实现所谓的不可能，他竖起苛刻的尖刺藩篱，私下忍辱负重，承受巨大的压力，担负起太多太多责任和痛苦，不计成本，只余代价。  
“虽然我还没有达到你的要求，”男孩捧起他的脸，诚恳地望进依然深邃迷人的双眼，“但是请让我分享你的一切，不要总是一个人扛所有的困难。”  
“这件事我宁愿自私一些。”Tony长长的睫毛上犹带水珠，嘴角却微微上扬。  
“不行！你说你是我的！就要袒诚！诚实是美德你知道吗！”重新吻住男人的反驳，Peter没给Tony任性的机会，用炙热的爱恋点燃他的激情，身体力行自己的决心。  
“虽然还不算成熟，但我在⋯永远都在你触手可及的位置。”  
少年瞬吸的学习能力和充满想象力的实践让他飞快进步，耐力也是他的重要力量，直亲得Tony气喘吁吁。  
“Hi，打个商量kid，我懂你的焦急，但是慢慢来，你男人可没有超能力。”抵着额头喘息，呼吸着对方的味道，四肢百骸都充满奇异的力量。  
“抱歉，我太激动了，”Peter红了脸，“你知道⋯面对你，我总是控制不住自己。”  
“接受你的表白。”男人垂下他的长睫，嘴角勾起愉悦的弧度。  
“我会努力很努力，变成可靠的男人让你依赖。”小朋友仰起他纯真的大眼睛，神彩熠熠闪烁着夺目的光芒。  
“让我看看你离成熟还有多远⋯”Tony说着，勾起Peter白色的四角内裤，里面发育良好的小Peter早就迫不及待地起立敬礼。  
“Wow，我想他一定很喜欢我。”男人伸手摸进去，美极的双眼则一瞬不瞬地盯着他的小爱人，“你说对吗⋯Peter？”  
含在那唇齿间的名字百转千回，暧昧又性感，成功让男孩目光迷离。  
“Yes，它爱你，像我一样，这里满满的都是你。”  
拉过Tony的手放在自己胸口，Peter那激动的心跳成功让男人宛尔，他的手指动作更加温柔。  
“嗯⋯哈啊⋯Mr.Stark⋯”Peter把头抵上Tony肩头，急促又灼热的呼吸激起男人一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
Tony爱死了他的男孩沉浸在欲望中隐忍又单纯的表现，侧头亲了亲他的脸，心中爱怜，手指却没受丝毫影响。  
“嗯啊一一Tony⋯”抱住男人后背的十指张开使力，漂亮的颈线仰起，爆出一声可爱又迷人的性感破音。  
Tony的自制力已然消耗殆尽，他舔上男孩小巧的喉结，沿着脖子烙下连串绯红印记。  
男孩的一颦一笑，呼唤他名字的甜美嗓音，温软柔韧的身体，像魅惑人心的魔药，俘获了Tony，而他的全副心神都锁定了那少年，无人能离。


End file.
